


dusky skylines and endless stars

by runemone



Series: Devil’s Advocate and SIS Agent [1]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sorta sad, kicked me in the feels, literally like chapter one of jedi knight story, pre-kotfe theron and sykora, pre-shadow of revan theron and sykora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runemone/pseuds/runemone
Summary: umbara shredded my heart
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Theron Shan/Sykora Evenstar
Series: Devil’s Advocate and SIS Agent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	dusky skylines and endless stars

Theron stood on the terrace looking at Sykora who was gazing at the Coruscant skyline, leaning against the ornate railing. They just got back from a restaurant, an obvious date, but neither of them wanted to go their separate ways yet.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it.” Sykora broke the silence, watching the tall buildings glimmer in the dusky light. “Yeah. The view is pretty nice.” Theron smirked, looking at her, and Sykora turned to playfully glare at him. The sneaky flirting had been one of their many bonding ways. 

“Theron, I wanted to thank you. I really needed a break from everything that’s been happening. Honestly I’m suprised you still want to hang out with me. Let alone go on a date with me? Crazy, you must be.” Sykora said, turning to look at him. 

Theron smiled and took one of her hands in his, “Hey, now, why wouldn’t I want to hang out with you? You’re amazing, you know that? And all the time we’ve spent together, I’ve cherised it so much.” he cupped her cheek with the other hand. “I’m so glad I met you,” he spoke, subconciously leaning in closer, Sykora doing the same. 

“I love you Theron, come home.” Sykora’s voice rang out statically through the cockpit, and the memory flashed through his mind. The sound of the hyperdrive tore him out of his thoughts, tears rimming his eyes.

“I love you too. But I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
